I Own This
by Lucy Heartfire
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are finally together but will Lisanna get in the way?


This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like. I like NaLu not that I have anything against Lisanna. Plz tell me what I can do to make this better. Well I hope you enjoy!

_Hey = _thoughts

Hey = talking

Lucy's Pov

It was a beautiful day and I was on my way to the guild while humming a song that I heard this morning on the radio.

_I can't believe it. Natsu and I are finally together this is what I always wanted since the first day I met him! Yet, we have to hide it because Natsu says he wants to announce it at the right time but I'm still so happy._

"LISANNA, STOP" _That sounded like Natsu! It sounded like it came from the guild. _I started to run as fast as I can in heels.

_I knew I should have worn sneakers!_

When I got there I opened the guild doors and saw Lisanna on Natsu's lap sitting on his lap. I could feel my face heating up with anger. I tried to calm down before anyone saw me but it was too late so I put on a fake smile and walked to the bar to sit down. _IT'S OKAY HIS YOUR BOYFRIEND NOT HER'S._

Natsu's Pov (Before Lucy arrived)

I had just arrived at Fairy tail looking for my special blonde but she was nowhere to be found.

_I am so glad, I finally built up the courage to tell her my feelings and she responded them. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I told her to keep it a secret because I'm going to announce it by giving her a promise ring._

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around "Lu- Lisanna!" my eyes had nearly popped out of my head. "What are you doing?" Lisanna looked up at me and smiled "Natsu do you remember that promise we made when we were little kids?" I gulped "Listen, about that I don't li-"I noticed that Lisanna was not even paying attention to my words and was staring at my hand. I looked down and started sweating bullets I tried to hide the box behind my back but it was no use she had seen it and took it out of my hands. She opened the box and saw a gold ring with a diamond in the middle of it there was also a descriptions on it and it said "Natsu's Girl" Lisanna looked up at Natsu and started crying "Look Lis, I wanted to tell you bit I didn't know how I'm sorry " I said lowering my head. Lisanna then wrapped her hands around me and I fell into a chair at the bar it would have fallen over if I hadn't placed my hand on the bar for support.

"LISANNA, STOP" I screamed praying that Luce doesn't walk in but my world came crashing down when the doors opened to reveal Lucy standing there everyone stopped staring at us and faced Lucy. I could tell instantly that Lucy was mad but she had smiled and walked to the bar. I knew that I was a goner.

No one's Pov

Natsu looked down at Lisanna "Hey, are you alright?"

Lisanna stood up and put the ring on her finger "Hey Everyone Natsu got me a promise ring!" Lucy looked at Natsu with tears in her eyes. Lisanna hugged Natsu "Thank you Natsu, I LOVE YOU" Lucy couldn't stand it anymore she got up and ran. Natsu tried to follow her but the guild surrounded them and he couldn't escape so he did something that surprised everyone "ENOUGH" he yelled "Look Lisanna, that ring is for Lucy not you." Lisanna was shocked; she looked down at the ring and back at Natsu. "How could you lead a girl on like this making her think you like her then ripping her heart out." Natsu got even angrier "I never said it was for you." Lisanna pulled the ring off and threw it at him. Natsu just picked and ran after Lucy. He made it to her apartment and went in. Natsu looked around the room and noticed Lucy was writing her novel. Lucy still didn't notice that Natsu was watching her until he wrapped his arms around her neck to hug her. Natsu expected her to do something but she just kept working. "Hey Luce" Lucy stopped for a moment but then continued "Lucy, aren't you gonna talk to me?" Lucy shook her head no then put down her pen and stood up without showing her face and went to the bed. Natsu sighed and walked toward the bed to get in and hug her but she didn't allow that. "Natsu get out" she whispered loud enough for him to hear "Lucy listen that was-"Lucy covered her ears and shook her head "NO, I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT" "Luce-" "NO" Natsu gave up and grab both her wrists in one hand and pinned her to the bed "That ring was meant for you not Lisanna, trust me" Lucy opened her eyes and hugged him. "I'm sorry Natsu" Natsu smiled and leaned down but Lucy turned her head "What?" "No kissing yet" Natsu laughed and pulled out the ring "Lucy Heartfilla I love you with every cell in my body and I will love you till the day I die no forever I will never stop loving you and I will be here with you forever so please do me the honor of becoming my wife when we get older?" Lucy looked down at the ring and her eyes widened she loved it not because of the gold or the diamond but because it said Natsu's girl. She looked up at Natsu and nodded her head. He slipped on the ring and hugged her with her head on his chest and his arm around her waist "Goodnight Luce" Lucy smiled "Goodnight Natsu" with that they fell asleep.

The day after that Lisanna didn't give up on Natsu she kept bothering him (A/n: sorry Lisanna lovers) and Lucy wasn't liking it one bit because Natsu was to dense to notice and it went on like this for 6 days and Lucy had enough when Lisanna said "Come on Natsu ditch Lucy and let's have some fun. Just me and you" after she said that she winked at him "That's it" Lucy said under her breath. "Mira~" Mira turned and looked at her "Yes Lucy?" Mira noticed that Lucy had a dark aura around her and she knew that it was because of her sister's fault scratch that everyone knew and she was quite excited "I would like to sing a song please" Mira was really interested now "Ok, what song?" Lucy remembered the song she heard on the radio at the beginning of the week "I own this by jasmine villegas" "Okay" with that Lucy went to change and Mira got things ready "Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hand together for our very own Lucy Heartfilla" Lucy came out wearing sleeveless black shirt, a blue skinny jeans with a pair of ankle high black boots with chains on the side. Natsu saw Lucy and tried to get away from Lisanna who was hanging on to his arm "Awe, look at that little miss Loser thinks she can sing a song I bet she need auto tune but I'm better right Natsu~" she kissed his cheek and he stood up "Stop Lisanna, I have a girlfriend" Lisanna stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "but you can always cheat" she whispered the last part in his ear. His eyes widened but before he could say anything the music started:

I don't even know you  
and yes that is my boyfriend

Jealousy and envy will get you nowhere fast  
The ugly vibes you send me just make me wanna laugh  
Now why you wanna ruin perfect situations  
Some call it hating but I call it fabrication  
You talk about us like it's some infatuation  
Quit spreading rumors before you make me lose my patience

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi  
So why you constantly up in my mix  
U-G-L-Y, better find yourself another guy  
Cause chica please believe I own this

**(Lucy walks to Natsu and puts her arm around his waist)**

I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this  
I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi  
So why you constantly up in my mix  
U-G-L-Y, better find yourself another guy  
Cause chica please believe I own this

Quit leaving messages on his profile page  
He just deletes them and he throws them all away

**(Lucy throws her hand in the air like she's throwing a paperball)  
**It doesn't matter whatcha say or whatcha do  
I'm still his shorty and he's still my baby boo

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi  
So why you constantly up in my mix  
U-G-L-Y, better find yourself another guy  
Cause chica please believe I own this

I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this  
I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi  
So why you constantly up in my mix  
U-G-L-Y, better find yourself another guy  
Cause chica please believe I own this

Everybody knows your reputation  
Imma put you on blast on my radio station  
I got a brand new dedication  
So you need to ease up with all the fronting and faking

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi  
So why you constantly up in my mix  
U-G-L-Y, better find yourself another guy  
Cause chica please believe I own this

I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this  
I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this

I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this  
I own this, I own this  
I-I-I-I-I-I, I own this

**(Lucy winks at Natsu then walks off stage)**

"So Lisanna, what I'm trying to say is back off. Natsu is MINE" Lucy smirked "Really then prove it, Prove that he won't leave you for ME" Lisanna laughed and looked at Lucy. Lucy blushed then walked up to Natsu and looked at him "Natsu I love you with all my heart and I will never let anyone take you from me not. Even. Lisanna." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on her tip-toes. Natsu started blushing but he still had enough sense to wrap his arms around her waist. They leaned closer and they kissed but it only lasted a few seconds but then they started to kiss more passionately. They broke apart for air. The whole guild started cheering and whistling. Natsu and Lucy started laughing and walked hand in hand to Lucy's apartment. Lisanna was mad but then realized that she did something wrong and will apologize later. But the whole guild knew they won't be back for a while. (Wink)

Well that's my story plz review and tell me what you think about it thx


End file.
